


Expect the Unexpected

by Heartithateyou



Series: Falling in love ain't easy [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Fight, Getting Together, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness, Steve is bi, billy is gay, gay relationship, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: So the stranger he met in the gay club is now his new classmate.Could Steve Harrington's life get any more fucked up?





	Expect the Unexpected

He keeps his eyes intently glued on the clock the entire class, counting down the seconds until he could escape from this high-school-mandated hell.

The entire time he could feel Billy behind him, occasionally catch a whiff of him when he leaned forward, trying to figure out what hair product he used. He swore he felt Billy’s hand graze his back twice as he turned the page of his textbook. He wasn’t sure if it was on purpose or accident, but it was driving him absolutely crazy.

As soon as the bell rings, he practically jumps out of his seat and doesn’t have to look back to know that Billy is probably smirking at him.

He barges into the hall and rushes towards the doors. He ignores the fact that he should be heading to history and instead decides his classes are worth skipping today, in light of his entire life being ruined.

He makes a desperate break for his car and finally feels himself breath again as he sits down in the leather seat.

This wasn’t fair. For once in his life, he felt like he had gotten the opportunity to be himself, to be free.

Instead, it had all backfired on him and he felt like he was more trapped than before.

Why did Billy have to end up here? Why did he have to be stupid enough to go to that club? Why did he think he would finally be able to be himself and get what he wanted with zero repercussions.

He should know by now life doesn’t work that way.

He suddenly jolts as he feels someone smack their hand down on the car roof.

He turns and see Billy standing there, in his too tight jeans with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a shit eating half-grin on his face.

“Hey there pretty boy.” He drawls slowly.

“Don’t call me that.” He grits out, turning away from Billy and keeping his eyes locked ahead.

“Ooh don’t tell me you’re turning me down. What, do I not look as handsome in the daylight?” Billy says, leaning in closer to the window.

“You know that’s not the point.” He says, trying to ignore Billy even as he leans in closer.

“So you do think I’m handsome then.” Billy says with a soft chuckle that makes his spine go weak.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” He grits out, his hands gripping on to the steering wheel so he has something to ground him.

“Can’t I just say hi to an old friend?” Billy replies, dancing around the question.

“Are you trying to fuck with me? Let me know you’ve got one over on me? Congrats, we both know that. We both know you could ruin my life in a heartbeat, so there’s no need to keep rubbing my face in it.” He snaps, unable to look Billy in the eyes. It makes his chest twist and his palms sweat and he wishes he could be anywhere else but here.

“Well I was actually trying to get into your pants, but clearly that’s not working. Did you want me to go?” Billy whispers, leaning in so close he could probably turn his head slightly and kiss him by accident. Or maybe not by accident.

He should tell him to go. Everything would be easier, they could never talk about this again. Eventually it could become a distant memory. 

“…No.” He says, unable to say the words that would make his life so much easier. His heart just wouldn’t let him. Or maybe it was his dick that wouldn’t let him.

“Then why don’t I get in that pretty little car of yours and we can get out of here.” He says with a devilish smile.

He should say no. He knows he should say no with every single fiber of his being.

But he yet again, he can’t.

“Sure. No smoking in the car though.” He says, feeling himself smiling slightly, popping the passenger side open. Billy strolls over and slides into the seat next to him.

“You’re not my boyfriend Stevie, you can’t tell me what to do.” Billy says, immediately taking out his lighter as he starts the car and makes his way out of the parking lot. Billy lets out a slow, deliberate stream of smoke with a cocky look on his face.

“Yet.” He says, before he can stop himself.

“Maybe we should get this out of the way now pretty boy, I’m not exactly the relationship type.” Billy says with a crude sneer. He feels stupid and small for assuming Billy might be interested in that, he really should know better.

“Why does that not surprise me?” He says with a laugh, trying to hide his naivety. He can’t let Billy know he’s some romantic softie who prefers relationships over random hook ups. Billy would probably laugh in his face before dropping him so fast it’d make his head spin.

“Think you know me Harrington?” Billy asks harshly as he takes another drag. Harrington sounds strangely harsh on his lips after being used to being called pretty boy.

“Enough to guess with that whole bad boy demeanor doesn’t exactly fit in a relationship.” He says, keeping his eyes on the road. He’s doesn’t really know what he’s saying, Billy makes him feel unstable and he just wants to feel like the confident, cool guy he normally appears to be.

“Well I guess you just know everything about me, don’t you?” Billy barks, his body becoming tenser with every sentence. 

“What’s up with you? Why are you acting pissy?” He asks, unsure how they got here. This isn’t what he expected when Billy got into his car and he regrets everything that’s lead them to this.

“Because the twink I grinded on for all of ten minutes seems to think he knows everything about me.” Billy says, fidgeting with his lighter and keeping his eyes firmly on the passenger window.

“Because I agreed with you? Yeah, I’m the dick head here. And shut it with the twink comments.” He says, feeling himself starting to get riled up. He’s not sure how Billy has the effect on him and its driving him crazy.

“Ooh like you’re anything but a bottom.” Billy says as though that’s the biggest insult he can think of.

“Who’s assuming things now?” He asks, wanting to laugh with the irony.

“Tell I’m wrong.” Billy says, his sneer cruel and his eyes cold.

“I’m telling you to shut up about it.” He says, half of him wanting to hit the other guy and half of him wanting to kiss him, despite all of this.

“What? You can try to get with a guy but you can’t talk about it?” Billy asks him with a mocking tone.

“Who said I was trying to get with you?” He nearly yells, hating how Billy is calling him out. It’s like he can see right through all of his bullshit.

“Then what am I doing here?” Billy asks, slamming his hand on the dashboard. His jaw is so tight he looks like he’s going to hurt himself.

“I don’t know!” He yells, hating how raw and exposed he feels.

“Well then, pull the fucking car over so I can stop wasting my time.” Billy yells back, shoving his lighter back into his pocket.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’re a mile away from the school.” He says, despite everything not wanting Billy to go.

“I said pull the fucking car over, now!” Billy shouts, going to open the door even as they’re driving.

“Fine!” He says, slamming on the breaks as he pulls over onto the gravel. Billy storms out and slams the door so hard it shakes the car. He immediately turns away and starts heading back from where they came.

He turns back and looks at him as though to say something, before gritting his jaw and turning away.

“Wait!” He turns back slightly, his eyes still facing away, “Just… don’t tell anyone? Okay?”

“Trust me pretty boy, you’re hardly something I’d brag about. Stay the fuck away from me.” Billy barks before he storms off.

He could count on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!
> 
> Working on the next part of the series as we speak!


End file.
